


Qualcuno che ti guarda le spalle

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: "Lo sapevi che al college avevo una cotta per te, vero?""Certo che lo sapevo. Sono stato praticamente la prima persona che tu abbia incontrato al di fuori della tua famiglia. È come -non lo so, Ariel che incontra per la prima volta il principe Eric. E, non per dirti niente, ti è capitato bene che io sia molto meglio del principe Eric."





	Qualcuno che ti guarda le spalle

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt usato per il COW-T è: cadere e farsi male

# Qualcuno che ti guarda le spalle

  
Quella volta non era caduto.   
  
Tony si morde le labbra, a ricordarlo, si passa una mano sugli occhi e sospira. Non sa perché ci sta pensando adesso. Non pensa che sia stata una cosa importante, ma quella volta era caduto anche lui.  
  
Forse lo avevano spinto. Ma Tony non ne può essere sicuro, ormai è passato davvero tanto tempo e ormai non ha più nemmeno importanza ma, probabilmente, quella volta non era inciampato da solo, non era stata per una sua svista che era caduto. E lui ai tempi lo sapeva, ma aveva preferito rimanere in silenzio. Perché è questo quello che si fa di solito. Non si dicono le cose che ti rendono debole. Si parla ad alta voce solo delle cose che ti rendono forte. E cadere... cadere è pur sempre cadere. Cadere è pur sempre qualcosa che ti porta a stare male e stare male è una debolezza.  
  
Quindi si era alzato e aveva sbattuto via la terra dai jeans sgualciti e aveva continuato a camminare in silenzio, coi suoi libri sotto braccio, cercando di arrivare il prima possibile al dormitorio.  
  
No, non era certo inciampato sui suoi stessi piedi. Non avrebbe spiegato il suo comportamento. Tony era pur sempre un bambino e il mondo, anche nel campus, sembrava pur sempre un posto enorme. Ogni posto lontano da casa sembra grande, se non sai chi chiamare, se non sai su chi contare. Avrebbe voluto piangere, forse, quella volta. O forse avrebbero soltanto voluto tornare nella sua camera e far finta di niente. Dimenticare. È sempre stato bravo a dimenticare. E a non riconoscere.  
  
Non ha mai saputo riconoscere l'amore, nemmeno quando gli parava dritto in faccia e gli si presentava con nome e cognome. Non lo avrebbe riconosciuto nemmeno se l'Amore personificato avesse provato a guidarlo gentilmente verso la soluzione e non lo avrebbe riconosciuto neanche per sbaglio, nemmeno se si fosse convinto che quello fosse uno scherzo, nemmeno se gli avessero dato la soluzione al problema prima ancora di averglielo posto. Tony, molto semplicemente, l'amore non lo sa riconoscere. E parla di qualsiasi tipo di amore. L'amore familiare. Quello che avrebbero dovuto mostrargli i suoi genitori, ma che lui non ha mai visto. L'amore di un amico, quello che ti fa sentire al sicuro e che ti lascia alcune libertà, senza che tu debba nemmeno chiederle. L'amore romantico, quello che porta le persone a scrivere migliaia di parole e cantare migliaia di canzoni tutte uguali e fare tante cose stereotipate che Tony può anche capire, ma solo fino a un certo punto. Alla fine, davvero, Tony l'amore non sa che cosa sia, non lo sa proprio riconoscere. Non lo riconosce nemmeno quando lo prova lui.  
  
E, beh, l'amore è una debolezza, in un certo senso, forse per questo che gli è così difficile da vedere.  
  
C'è una specie di blocco, qualcosa che lo fa sentire troppo vulnerabile, troppo esigente, troppo appiccicoso, _troppo_ , quando si ha a che fare con l'amore e lui -ci sono cose che è meglio non vedere, meglio non sapere, meglio non rovinare. È un po' come inciampare sui proprio piedi, o essere spintonato per cadere. Non ha molta importanza la differenza, perché il risultato è lo stesso. Forse questo specifico ricordo gli viene in mente perché è importante per lui per questo stesso motivo. Perché non ricorda se è stato spinto o se è caduto. Non ricorda se quel giorno ha amato oppure si è lasciato amare. Non ricorda che cosa aveva in testa, quali erano i suoi pensieri, perché si è mosso da una parte o dall'altra del campus.  
  
E ha trattato in questo modo anche le emozioni per gran parte della sua vita. Non è un grande problema. Certamente non è il problema più grande della sua vita.  
  
Però quella particolare volta -c'è qualcosa di quella particolare volta che non sa perché sembra tormentarlo oggi, mentre beve il suo rum, in una stanza vuota, guardando fuori dall'enorme finestra di quest'appartamento. C'è una cosa che lo tormenta di quel giorno, ma non riesce a capire che cosa. Non riesce a capire cosa lo stia tormentando, per quale motivo lo stia tormentando. E quindi rigira il bicchiere tra le mani, passa il pollice sull'orlo e tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate. Deve esserci un motivo, uno vero e proprio che lo ha riportato proprio a quel momento. Chiude gli occhi.  
  
Ricorda che il ginocchio non gli faceva male e che non c'erano poi così tante persone per il campus. Ricorda che i libri non pesavano e di aver pensato che stare al campus era sicuramente meglio di rimanere a casa. E non ricorda che stagione era, non ricorda il colore delle foglie, così come non ricorda se indossava una felpa, o una giacca, o se era coperto, oppure se andava in giro con le maniche corte per o nonostante il freddo. Ricorda di essere finito in camera, di aver dondolato le gambe, sedendosi sul letto e guardandosi le scarpe da ginnastica. Le aveva sbattute tra loro, come Dorothy con le sue scarpette rosse. E poi aveva alzato un late delle labbra e si era detto che era fortunato ad avere quelle scarpe. Che erano comode. Che non gli stavano strette.  
  
Ci deve essere un motivo se Tony pensa a questo momento e deve esserci un motivo se non riesce a smettere di pensarci. Quindi prova a concentrarsi un pochino di più e ricorda di aver guardato le sue scarpe e poi aver alzato lo sguardo, per poter guardare negli occhi Rhodey, che, appena entrato in camera, posava il suo borsone per terra e si lasciava cadere sul letto, con le braccia alzate e sembrava esausto. Tony aveva tirato i piedi sul letto ed era rimasto a osservarlo.  
  
Ricorda perfettamente di aver stretto a sé le ginocchia e aver tenuto la testa un pochino inclinata, continuando a guardare Rhodey che si era girato verso di lui e gli aveva chiesto com'era andata la giornata. Oppure gli aveva chiesto qualcosa sulle lezioni che stava seguendo, comunque il succo doveva essere proprio questo, quindi non è importante. L'importante è stato quando Rhodey aveva aggrotta le sopracciglia e si era guardato intorno, prima di sedersi sul suo letto e chiedergli perché i suoi jeans nuovi erano rotti, sporchi di sangue, se quella piccola macchia fosse sangue.  
  
Tony non si era reso conto di essersi fatto male. Il ginocchio non gli bruciava e pensava di aver lavato bene i jeans, quindi quando aveva abbassato lo sguardo e aveva visto i suoi jeans sporchi, macchiati di sangue, a quanto pare, aveva sentito la voglia di scoppiare a piangere. Perché erano jeans nuovi, okay?, perché li aveva scelti insieme a Jarvis e a Rhodey, perché erano i primi jeans che aveva comprato da solo, perché -sentiva l'imbarazzo, il viso che bolliva di vergogna e di un pochino di senso di colpa. Ed era rimasto a guardare il suo ginocchio, mentre Rhodey gli si avvicinava e scuoteva leggermente la testa.  
  
"Sei caduto?" gli aveva chiesto. E Tony, già quel giorno non sapeva che cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere. Era solo rimasto in silenzio, a guardare questo ragazzo più grande cercare di tirargli fuori una parola. Una spiegazione. Ma non si comportava come invece si sarebbe comportato suo padre, o come si sarebbe comportato Jarvis. Nemmeno come si sarebbe comportata la sua mamma. Aveva preso un respiro profondo e gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla e aveva detto: "Va bene allora." Si era alzato in piedi e gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata che non sembrava arrabbiata, non sembrava delusa, semplicemente un'occhiata che poteva significare tremila cose, come poteva significare niente.  
  
E Tony si era sentito sollevato, si era sentito... Non avrebbe potuto riconoscere l'amore neanche se lo avesse colpito dritto in faccia, probabilmente. E in quel momento provava amore, ma non lo aveva saputo riconoscere, mentre ne riceveva.  
  
Forse è questo il motivo per cui adesso non riesce a non pensare a questo momento, non riesce a non vedere Rhodey in piedi, che si muove per la stanza e si ritrova con una scatoletta di cerotti in mano e il suo sorriso.  
  
Rhodey è sempre stato diverso da ogni tipo di persona che ha incontrato nella sua vita. Non era un membro della sua famiglia, e non è nemmeno uno dei membri dell'alta società. Rhodey non voleva niente da lui e non pretendeva nulla. Semplicemente, si trovava a dividere la stanza con lui e, semplicemente, era abbastanza gentile da non cacciare una persona che aveva bisogno di lui. E Tony ricorda di aver guardato l'espressione serena e concentrata di Rhodey, mentre alzava un pochino il mento e gli diceva: "Dai, alza i pantaloni."  
  
Tony aveva piegato più e più volte il pantalone jeans, fino ad arrivare fino a sopra il ginocchio e si era reso conto che tutta la pelle sul suo ginocchio era stata strappata via. Ricorda di aver aggrottato le sopracciglia, di essersi passato una mano sulla bocca e di aver lanciato un'occhiata terrorizzata a Rhodey, che aveva arricciato le labbra e aveva cercato di non scoppiare a ridere, mostrandogli il piccolo cerotto che aveva preso. "Beh" gli aveva detto alzando una spalla. "Almeno sappiamo che non è profondo."  
  
E Tony era tornato a guardare il ginocchio aperto e si era reso conto che non era poi così spaventosa quella ferita. E quindi aveva riso, aveva sbuffato una risata, mentre Rhodey si era alzato in piedi e aveva iniziato a cercare dentro i cassetti, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
Quella volta Tony era caduto e Rhodey non c'era e non lo ha potuto acchiappare, come invece avrebbe fatto se ci fosse stato. Tony rigira il bicchiere tra le mani, forse è questo il motivo per cui in quel momento non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Rhodey, alle sue spalle, si passa una mano sugli occhi e sbadiglia. Anche Tony sbadiglia, anche se non lo ha visto negli occhi, anche se non c'è stato un contatto per sapere che cosa stava facendo. Quella volta, Tony era rimasto sul letto, aveva dondolato la gamba sana e aveva ascoltato Rhodey parlare della sua giornata, del perché alcuni figli di papà gli stessero dando sui nervi. Aveva impresso nella sua mente ogni cambio di tono, ogni movimento, ogni modo in cui Rhodey si era mosso nel mondo.  
  
Tony non avrebbe riconosciuto l'amore nemmeno se lo avesse colpito in faccia. Perché non è soltanto una sua debolezza, è anche una debolezza di qualcun altro e Tony non può sopportare l'idea di essere la debolezza di qualcuno che ama tanto. Anche inconsciamente.   
  
Si infila una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e sospira, scuotendo la testa. Non ha bisogno di guardare alle sue spalle per vedere se Rhodey è sveglio. Dice: "Lo sapevi che al college avevo una cotta per te, vero?" Dirlo ad alta voce suona stupido, un pochino triste. Tony ripensa a se stesso, seduto in quella stanza, che guarda Rhodey, che basava il suo umore sull'umore del suo compagno di stanza, che faceva di tutto per vederlo sorridere, o per vederlo con quegli occhi brillanti qualcosa che Tony aveva costruito. No. Ai tempi non aveva davvero capito che cosa stava succedendo. "Imbarazzante, vero?"  
  
Quella volta, Rhodey aveva sospirato e aveva trovato un cerotto abbastanza grande per poter fermare il sangue che continuava a uscire dal ginocchio. Usciva anche un po' di pus, e Rhodey aveva alzato un lato delle labbra e gli aveva mostrato un a di quelle salviette umidificate, per pulire la ferita. Nel frattempo, gli aveva detto che la prossima volta avrebbe dovuto ascoltare meglio il suo corpo. Se ti fai male, il corpo ti fa male. È un modo che si ha per capire se qualcosa va bene, o va male. E Tony aveva tenuto le labbra un pochino aperte e aveva seguito i suoi movimenti con gli occhi. E aveva sentito il suo cuore battere un pochino più forte. Ma non aveva capito.   
  
Rhodey, alle sue spalle, fermo sul suo letto, non può fare molto, se non stare seduto tutto il giorno e annoiarsi. Rhodey è caduto e Tony era presente, ma non era riuscito a fermarlo. Non era riuscito a salvarlo. E, quando si è svegliato aveva paura di guardarlo in faccia, perché forse lo avrebbe visto con un po' di rancore, e lui si sentiva in imbarazzo, si vergognava di non aver potuto fare niente, di aver corso e di non essere abbastanza. Ma Rhodey si è svegliato, ha ascoltato con pazienza i dottori e poi ha solo guardato Tony con un broncio sulle labbra, come per dirgli che sfortuna eh?  
  
Non è stata sfortuna. Quel bambino che ama Rhodey con tutta la sua forza,c he avrebbe anche fatto i compiti di Rhodey, per lui, che non faceva altro che seguirlo con occhi sognanti e che non capiva, non sapeva, quel bambino avrebbe gridato che non era sfortuna, non lo era, non lo era. E, in effetti, Tony riesce a ancora a sentirlo. In effetti, Tony adulto vuole gridare che non è stata sfortunaò  
  
"Certo che lo sapevo" gli risponde Rhodey, posando il suo libro sul comodino. Tony gli lancia un'occhiata da sopra la spalla e ruota gli occhi. "Sono stato praticamente la prima persona che tu abbia incontrato al di fuori della tua famiglia. È come -non lo so, Ariel che incontra per la prima volta il principe Eric. E, non per dirti niente, ti è capitato bene che io sia molto meglio del principe Eric." Sbatte lentamente le palpebre e scrolla le spalle.  
  
Tony sospira e si muove verso il letto, per sedersi accanto a lui. "Il principe Eric è meglio di te" gli dice, puntandogli contro l'indice della mano che tiene il bicchiere. "Dai. Posso accettare che tu sia meglio di, non lo so, il principe Filippo. Ma Eric?"  
  
Rhodey si porta una mano sul petto, tirandosi un pochino indietro e poi sbuffando. "Stai scherzando?" dice, ridendo. "Io sono meglio di Eric. Dai, accettalo." Si passa, di nuovo, una mano sul viso. Poi sospira. "Però era abbastanza normale, penso. All'inizio credevo che fossi come una paperella. La cosa dell'imprinting, capito? E per questo continuavi a seguirmi ovunque e ogni volta mi chiedevi che cosa pensavo e cose del genere. I ragazzi degli altri corsi mi prendevano in giro tutti i giorni per colpa tua. Non avevo capito come avessi fatto a ottenere un fratello minore ma... fortuna che non ho mai detto la cosa del fratello, eh?"  
  
Tony sospira una risata. Lo ricorda. Ricorda ognuno degli amici del college di Rhodey e ricorda ognuna delle battutine che entrambi si sono dovuti sorbire per quei due anni. "Ma" gli dice. "Se te lo posso dire, lo sapevi che i tuoi amici erano insopportabili, vero? Se sapevo che ti facevano passare così tanto dolore, oh mio principe Filippo, allora non li avrei fatti copiare durante gli esami." Beve un sorso di rum. Rimane un pochino di liquido nel bicchiere e lui si inumidisce le labbra. Doveva essere abbastanza veloce per arrivare a Rhodey. Ma non lo era stato. Non lo era stato. Non lo era stato. Era arrivato troppo tardi. E quella non era stata sfortuna. Era stato Tony che ha sbagliato. Tony che non ha calcolato i tempi. Tony che ha trascinato Rhodey in qualcosa che non doveva succedere.  
  
"Poi.” Rhodey si schiarisce la gola e si gratta la tempia, con un mezzo sorriso. “Poi però mi ricordo che c'è stata una volta in cui mi hai guardato come se avessi, non lo so, come se ti avessi dato il mondo intero. E allora ho pensato ah." Ride piano. Le sue spalle si alzano e si abbassano. "In fondo avevi solo quattordici anni. Mi ricordo di aver pensato, beh, sì, meno male."  
  
"Perché?" gli chiede Tony con le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Meno male? Davvero? Avere un quattordicenne trai piedi durante al college non mi sembra la cosa migliore che potesse succederti, lo sai, vero?  
  
È Rhodey adesso a ridere. Gli dà una un colpetto con le dita alla fronte. "Perché chi lo sa che cosa avresti trovato o incontrato se fossi andato a cercare qualcun altro, ragazzi maggiorenni, con te che ancora avevi le guance paffute di un bambino. Poi con il tuo nome, ti immagini che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere? Ci ho pensato una notte e poi non sono riuscito a dormire. Chiunque avrebbe potuto prendersi gioco, o approfittarsi, di un bambino come te. Almeno così sapevo che non avresti fatto stupidaggini per questo motivo. Un pensiero in meno." Sbuffa ancora un residuo di risata. “Pensieri di un fratello maggiore, vedi?”  
  
“Non auto-definirti mio fratello, per favore, grazie.” Tony osserva il suo sguardo e annuisce lentamente. "Mi hai sempre guardato le spalle, tu" gli dice a bassa voce. Finisce di bere il rum. Non che invece Tony sia riuscito a farlo. Rigira il bicchiere vuoto tra le mani.  
  
"E poi mi faceva ridere la faccia che facevi" finisce Rhodey alzando le mani in aria. "E tutti i bambini si prendono una cotta per il loro baby-sitter. Tu non ne hai mai avuto uno e..." Ride di nuovo.  
  
Tony lo osserva, si inumidisce le labbra. Annuisce ancora. "Come ti senti oggi?"  
  
Rhodey sospira. Fa quello che faceva quando Tony era piccolo e gli scompiglia i capelli, uno degli affronti più grandi potesse fargli in questo momento. Tony apre la bocca per protestare, ma Rhodey inclina la testa. "Sto bene" gli dice, stringendosi nelle sue spalle. "Ho sempre qualcuno che mi guarda le spalle, no? Una Ariel che non mi vuole pugnalare per tornare in mare. Quindi, non mi devo preoccupare, no?"  
  
No. Tony abbassa lo sguardo e chiude gli occhi. "Certo" risponde però. "Non devi."  
  
  
  



End file.
